


It's Just The Heat Talking

by professor_hartwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent-Child Relationship, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Harassment, Top!Sam, Young!Dean, bottom!Dean, dean is sam's adopted son, jealous!Sam, older!sam, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam adopts 15 year old Dean. This happens a few years later, when Dean experiences his first heat. Dean is 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just The Heat Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Art done by Whiskeykissedsammy on Tumblr. Here is the link! Check it out, they are amazing drawings.   
> http://whiskeykissedsammy.tumblr.com/post/112137228316/its-just-the-heat-talking  
> This was for the SPN Kink BB.   
> Come say hey on tumblr: neverforgetthepie.tumblr.com

Sam looked up over his newspaper, grinning as his 17 year old son shuffled into the kitchen. Dean’s hair was sticking up in multiple directions, eyes still puffy and half-closed in sleep. Sam had to admit his son was adorable, even though Dean protested being called that. Dean grunted at his father, immediately heading for the coffee pot. It was Dean’s first day of school, and Sam knew he was not looking forward to it.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine,” Sam teased. Dean rolled his eyes, acting the part of dramatic teenager. 

“Shuddup,” Dean growled before taking a long sip of coffee. He sat down at the kitchen table across from his dad and sighed. “Dad…” 

Sam knew exactly why his son was worried and he gave Dean a reassuring smile, reaching over to squeeze the Omega’s hand. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Dean. Just because you started your heats this summer, doesn’t mean people are going to treat you differently. You’re still my sweet Dean.” 

Dean tried to paste a brave smile on his face for his father. He had started his heats this summer but Sam had already gotten him suppressants. Still, Dean was worried. Last year, he watched another Omega student go into heat at school and get nearly raped by the young Alphas there. The young Omega boy didn’t return to school after that. A soft shudder ran through Dean at the thought of that happening to him. 

“Thanks, dad. I love you.” 

Sam smiled as Dean walked around the table and settled into his father’s lap, arms wrapping around Sam’s neck and burying his face there, scenting Sam. Dean had always found comfort in the smell of his Alpha, ever since he was adopted, and Sam didn’t mind it one bit. He’d happily keep Dean right here in his arms forever. “I love you too, son.”   
—-  
Sam dropped Dean off at school with a hug and kiss to the cheek before he headed to work. Sam wanted Dean to have a good junior year but he had to admit that he was probably just as worried about his son. Sam had been a hormonal, teenage Alpha once. He knew how hard it was to have control around an Omega in heat. Shit, Sam had barely managed to keep himself away from Dean when his son had gone into heat that first time. 

Sam was thankful for the suppressants he had gotten for Dean. Now he could only hope that they would work the way they were supposed to. Sam would never forgive himself if anything happened to his Omega. 

After half an hour of sitting in traffic and worrying over his son, Sam made it to work. He smiled at Ruby, his secretary, and let himself into his office. Not five minutes later, Ruby came bursting through the door, heels clicking on the hard wood floor. 

“Alright, Sam, something’s bothering you. Spill.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. The tiny Beta woman had the spirit of an Alpha, more vicious than Sam himself. She wasn’t afraid to stand up to an Alpha, Sam had learned that years ago. “Ruby, you’re supposed to knock before you come in.” 

“Whatever. It’s not like you’re doing anything important. So, tell me what’s wrong.” 

Ruby sat on the edge of Sam’s desk, legs crossed with an expectant look on her face. She didn’t look like she was going to budge anytime soon. Sam sighed in defeat, rubbing at his temples to try and stilt his impending headache. He had too much work to do to be wasting time talking but Ruby wasn’t going to leave until he did. 

“Dean started school today,” he murmured and Ruby nodded knowingly. Sam sighed before continuing. “I’m just worried. He started his heats this summer and I know how those teenage knot-heads can be. I mean, hell, I use to be one.” 

Ruby smiled, placing a warm, kind hand on Sam’s arm. “He’s going to be okay, Sam. Now, let’s get to work. You’ve got a meeting at 9:30.”  
—-  
Dean made it through the first half of his day without any problems. It was after lunch when he was talking to his best friend, a Beta named Castiel, that the first Alpha approached him. The Alpha was Crowley, a senior that had a bad reputation for causing trouble. 

“Hello, Dean,” he growled, approaching the two underclassmen. “I heard you had your first heat this summer.” 

“What of it?” Dean asked, puffing his chest up. He may be an Omega, but he wasn’t going to let the Alpha bother him. Crowley smirked at his defiance, chuckling darkly under his breath. 

“Well next time it happens, you should give me a call. I’d love to see your sweet ass hanging off my knot.” 

Dean felt his face flush at the filthy words that were spoken to him. It made his stomach turn in the most unpleasant way and he felt fear flood his body. This was exactly why he had been nervous about coming to school- he hated that some Alphas treated Omegas like a prize to be won. 

“Fuck off, knot-head,” Castiel sneered, grabbing Dean by the arm and pulling him away. “He isn’t interested.” 

Cas walked his friend down the hall and into an empty stairwell. He wrapped his arms around his friend and rubbed the visibly shaken Omega’s back. “You okay?” he asked, voice gentle. 

Dean nodded but his eyes were filling with tears that he wiped away angrily. He refused to let that Alpha get to him. 

“Uh, yeah, man. I’m good. Thanks for,” Dean gestured towards the hallway with a shaking hand, “you know.” 

Castiel smiled and nodded. “No problem. Are you ready to go to class? I’ll walk you.” 

Dean nodded. He was thankful to Cas for being there for him but all Dean truly wanted in that moment was his father.   
—-  
Sam was exhausted by the time he got home from work. He had sat through three meetings that day, all the while being worried about his son. He couldn’t help how protective he was over Dean- the Omega was the only family he had left. 

Sam turned on the hall lights before loosening his tie and shrugging off his coat, tossing it carelessly over the railing. 

“Dean? You home?” Sam heard a clang in the kitchen before Dean shouted. 

“Yeah, dad! In here!” 

Sam grinned and followed his son’s voice to their kitchen where he found the Omega stirring something on the stove. He kissed his son on the forehead before bending down and smelling the pasta sauce Dean was making. 

“Smells good,” Sam complimented, smiling when Dean blushed, pleased. “Need any help?” 

“Nope,” Dean replied easily, turning the heat down on the stove before turning around to talk to his dad. “I’ve got everything under control.” 

Sam nodded and opened the fridge, grabbing himself a beer. He considered it for a moment before pulling out a second one and handing the bottle to his son. Dean’s face lit up, grinning widely. 

“Seriously? I can have one?” 

Sam shrugged and winked at his son, grinning. “Won’t hurt just this once. But don’t you go telling grandma on me.” 

Dean nodded and held up his bottle, clinking it against the Alpha’s. He was surprised that his father had given him a beer, but Dean figured that his dad knew he had had a stressful day. The Alpha could always sense things like that, even if Dean didn’t say anything. “Thanks, dad.” 

Sam nodded in response and sat down at the kitchen table, kicking off his shoes with a groan. “So, how did you first day go?” 

Dean sighed and turned back to the stove, setting a pot of water over one of the burners and turning it on. “It was okay until after lunch. A few Alphas tried to start something but Cas was there and got them to leave me alone.” 

Sam felt his hair bristle, instinct taking over to want to protect his omega. “What Alphas?” 

Dean turned and scowled at his father. “It’s not a big deal, dad. They didn’t do anything but talk shit.” 

Sam growled, lip curling. “I still don’t like the idea of you being messed with. You call me again if they bother you. I refuse to let them make you feel inferior.” 

Dean smiled and nodded, secretly pleased that his dad was being so protective. “Thanks, dad.” 

Sam grinned. “Anytime kiddo.”   
—  
Since that first day at school, things had been going very smoothly for Dean. None of the Alphas gave him anymore shit and he’d even made a few new Omega friends. There weren’t many at his school but a sweet Omega girl named Jo had befriended him and Castiel, as well as a quiet boy named Kevin. Dean never thought that going through his first heat would change his life this much but he really did feel a deeper connection to other Omegas. They knew exactly what he was going through and could sympathize with him in a way Castiel or his dad couldn’t. 

“Hey, Dean,” Jo said, sitting down next to him and flipping her long blonde hair over one shoulder. “You wanna go to the social with me this weekend? There is supposed to be a lot of Alphas coming in from out of town to court us. You in? Kevin is going to come too!” 

Dean nodded, taking a bite from his sandwich. “I, uh, I’ll have to ask my dad.” 

Jo smiled, flashing bright white teeth. Dean knew that an Omega as pretty as her would have no problem finding an Alpha. “I’m sure he will let you go! What father doesn’t want their Omega to be mated?” 

Dean smiled back but he wasn’t so sure her words rang true. In fact, he and his father hadn’t talked too much about mating before. The topic had just never arose in conversation. In fact, Dean hadn’t given too much thought to it himself. The Omega wasn’t even sure he was ready to be mated. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to start looking for mates in their teens. In fact, it was encouraged by most families that their Omegas get mated and start having pups right out of high school. Somehow, Dean couldn’t picture himself in that situation, barefoot and swollen with pregnancy. 

Dean zoned out for the rest of lunch, only half listening as Jo babbled about her latest Beta boy-toy. Dean did want to date- as an Omega, he craved intimacy and closeness- he just didn’t know how to explain that to his dad. 

Dean sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. He and his father would have to have a talk tonight and Dean had a nagging feeling it wouldn’t go well.   
—-  
Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch together watching a Tarantino film when Sam turned to look at his son. He could practically feel the Omega’s stress radiating off Dean’s body. Something was bothering his son and Sam wanted to know what it was. 

“Dean,” he asked, crossing his arms across his chest, “is there something you want to talk to me about?” 

Dean gulped and shook his head, hugging his knees to his chest. “Um, no?” 

Sam snorted and shook his head, reaching out to rub the back of Dean’s neck. He could feel the tension in the Omega’s body and he frowned. “Wrong answer. I can feel how stressed you are. C’mon, sweetheart. Talk to me. What’s bothering you?” 

Dean flushed. “Jo wants me to go to the Alpha/Omega social tomorrow night,” he murmured, picking at nonexistent lint on his pajama pants. Dean nearly flinched when he felt his dad’s body go rigid next to him. 

“And you want to go?” Sam’s voice sounded forced, even to himself. He couldn’t help it. Out of all the things he thought had been bothering his son, he never imagined Dean would be worried about a mating social. 

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. I…I want a boyfriend, you know? I mean, you know how Omegas need that intimacy. I just don’t know how I feel about going and getting set up with some random Alpha.” 

Sam nodded, trying his hardest to be understanding, but all he could think about was his Omega with another Alpha. Sam felt overwhelming possessiveness when it came to his son. While he knew that Dean would eventually one day want to go meet Alphas and mate, Sam never imagined it would be this soon. 

“I understand, Dean,” Sam replied, pulling his son close. “If you want to go, I’m not going to stop you.” 

Sam ran a hand through Dean’s hair reassuringly before cupping the Omega’s chin and tilting his head up so he could look Dean in the eye. “I love you, sweetheart. If it makes you happy, I think you should go.” 

Dean nodded, thankful that his father was being so understanding about this. It was embarrassing, talking to his Alpha father about his omega needs, but Dean was incredibly lucky that Sam understood. “I love you too, dad,” Dean murmured. “Now let’s finish this movie, okay? Enough of this chick flick shit.” 

Sam tossed his head back and laughed, ruffling his son’s hair. “Language, young man!”   
——  
“Oh my god!” Jo squealed, grabbing Dean’s hands and jumping up and down. “You look so good! If you don’t find an Alpha tonight, there is no way in hell I will!” Dean smiled warily at his friend. He had dressed in a pair of his nicest jeans- the ones that hugged his ass in all the right places- and a forest green Henley that Cas said complimented his eyes. He thought he looked decent but not overdone. 

Jo, on the other hand, looked like she was going clubbing. The small Omega was in a skintight black mini-dress, with a plunging neckline and 6 inch heels. Her hair was done up in some type of complicated up-do that made Dean thankful he wasn’t a woman. 

“Thanks, Jo. You look beautiful, though. I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding a date or two.” 

Jo winked and grinned. “That’s what I’m hoping for.” 

The Omega grinned before taking Dean’s hand and tugging him further into the room. Hip hop music was blaring and the room stunk of mating pheromones. There were Alphas and Omegas mingling about, some dancing and some talking. Dean even saw a few making out on various couches. 

Jo led Dean to a VIP section, where he saw Kevin and a few other Omegas from school. There were a couple Alphas that Dean didn’t recognize, but he waved at them regardless. 

“Dean,” Jo said, handing him a glass of water. “This is Benny. Benny, meet my friend Dean. I’m sure you two will hit it off.” 

Dean smiled at the Alpha Jo had introduced him to. He wasn’t bad looking- Benny had a nice smile and kind eyes. 

“Hey there, sweetheart,” the Alpha said, patting the empty seat next to him. “Wanna sit down a chat?” 

Dean nodded, grinning. Maybe this social wasn’t such a bad idea after all.   
—-  
Sam glanced at the clock for what had to be the twelfth time in the past 20 minutes. Time was going by so slowly and no matter how hard Sam tried to distract himself, he couldn’t stop thinking about his son. He hated the thought of Dean dancing and hanging around other Alphas. Sam knew it was irrational- Dean was his son, for Christ’s sake- but he couldn’t help but feel jealousy towards every Alpha that had a chance with the Omega. Dean was his and he wanted to keep it that way. 

With a growl of frustration, Sam picked up the remote, flicking through the channels. He’d call Dean in an hour, just to check up on him, Sam told himself. 

—-  
The social was going really well so far. Benny was really nice and respectful and Dean had even danced with him and his friends. While he didn’t see Benny as a long term mate, it was still nice to have the Alpha flirting with him. He even let the older boy kiss him while they danced together, hands firm on Dean’s hips. 

Dean’s dad called after a few hours of being at the social and the Omega excused himself outside to answer it. After assuring Sam that, yes, he was having fun and yes, he would be home before midnight, Dean was about to make his way inside when a hand clamped down onto his shoulder. 

“Hello, pet.” 

A shiver ran down Dean’s spine at the sound of Crowley’s voice. He shrugged the older boy’s hand off him, curling his lip in disgust. “What do you want, Crowley?” 

The Alpha chuckled, shaking his head and grinning. “You really are a feisty one, aren’t you, Dean? Normally, I like submissive Omegas, but I think it would be fun breaking you in.” 

Dean’s heart was beating faster as the Alpha backed him up against a wall, taking a long sniff. Crowley grinned predatorily, licking across Dean’s neck.   
“You smell like fear,” he growled, one hand squeezing the Omega’s hip. “I like that.” 

“G-Get the fuck off me.” Dean tried to keep his voice strong but even he could hear it wavering. 

“Just relax,” the Alpha purred against his ear. “We’re in public, pet. I’m not going to knot you here and now. But wait until I get you alone. You’ll be fucking begging for it.” 

“Dean? Is he bothering you?” At the sound of Benny’s voice, Crowley backed away, holding his hands up. 

“We were just having a little chat. Nothing to get upset over. I’ll be seeing you, Dean.” 

Dean’s knees were weak, legs feeling like Jell-o as Benny placed a gentle hand on his back. 

“Want me to give you a ride home? You look pretty shaken.” 

Dean nodded gratefully.   
—  
By Monday, Dean had almost forgotten about the encounter with Crowley. Benny had kissed Dean on the cheek before dropping him off and slipped him his phone number on a small piece of paper. It was sweet and Benny would be a great Alpha, but it didn’t feel right to Dean. The way his father growled at the Alpha’s scent when Dean walked inside only confirmed that Benny wasn’t a potential mate. It was clear Sam didn’t approve. It would be a lie if Dean said that his father’s possessiveness didn’t make his stomach flip in the most pleasant yet confusing way. 

“Hey, man,” Cas said, nudging Dean’s elbow. “Heard you left the social with Benny. You sly dog.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing a few text books from his locker. “It wasn’t like that! He just gave me a ride home.” 

Cas grinned wickedly and chuckled, patting his friend on the back. “Sure, Dean. Whatever you say.” 

Dean shook his head but didn’t say anything else. No amount of explaining would convince Castiel any differently. That’s just the way he was. “Alright, man, I got to get to gym,” Dean replied, gesturing down the hall. “I’ll meet up with you at the library to study after?”

Cas nodded, absently listening as his eyes followed a pretty Beta down the hall. “Sure. Catch you later.” 

Gym class always went by fairly easily. Most Alphas lifted weights and played basketball while most of the Omegas tended to stick to yoga and other gentler exercises. It wasn’t that Omegas were actually any weaker than Alphas, they were just told that Alphas wanted soft, lithe bodies as opposed to strong, hard ones. 

Dean stretched with Jo in one corner of the gym, watching Crowley work out with the Alphas. Every so often, Crowley would catch his eye and wink, causing Dean’s stomach to turn unpleasantly. 

“Benny told me he was bothering you the other night,” Jo whispered, reaching out to grab Dean’s arm as he shrugged. “Dean, if an Alpha is scaring you, you know you can tell someone to make him stop, right?” 

Dean sighed, shaking his head. “It’s really okay, Jo. I can handle it.” 

Jo looked doubtful but nodded. “Just…if it gets worse…” 

Dean gave her a weak smile that not even he believed. “I will.” 

That seemed to satisfy her for the time being. Dean just hoped it wouldn’t have to come to him asking for help.   
—-  
Dean was halfway through his after gym shower when he heard the locker room door creak open and footsteps. It wouldn’t be that unusual except for the fact that Dean normally waited until everyone left to take his shower- he’d always felt strange about stripping down and scrubbing up in front of a bunch of his classmates, especially when the majority of males in his school were Alpha or Beta. 

“Well, fancy meeting you here.” 

Dean blanched at the sound of Crowley’s voice, a shiver of fear running up his spine. 

“Don’t be so scared, pet,” the Alpha murmured, sliding off his clothing and walking into the open stall shower. He pressed up against Dean’s back, cock pressing into the Omega’s back. “I’m just here to take care of you.” 

“D-don’t!” Dean managed, turning and pushing the Alpha away from him. “Get the fuck away from me.” 

With a growl, Crowley lunged forward, slamming Dean’s head into the tile wall. “You don’t get a choice in this,” he purred into Dean’s ear, teeth nipping sharply at the lobe. “You will be mine, whether you like it or not.” 

Dean cried out as Crowley’s hands gripped his hips tightly, yanking their groins together. Dean gagged at the feel of Crowley’s cock against his own, pre-come leaking out across Dean’s skin. “Stop, please…” 

The Alpha laughed, nosing at Dean’s neck, licking over his pulse point. His hands slid down Dean’s thighs, around to grope his ass.   
“Yeah, baby. Go ahead and beg all you want. It’s not gonna change anything. Gonna claim you, gonna make you mine.” 

Dean could feel the sharp points of Crowley’s teeth dragging along his skin when he heard Castiel’s voice echo through the bathroom. The Beta was accompanied by the gym teacher, another Alpha, who pushed Crowley aside. 

Castiel helped Dean wrap up in a towel as the teacher dragged Crowley from the room, chastising him. 

“Dean? You okay? He didn’t…nothing happened right?” 

Dean felt numb but he shook his head, smiling shakily at his friend. “N-no, you got here in time. Thank you, Cas.” 

Castiel sighed as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist, sinking into the comfort of his friend. “You didn’t show up at the library and I got scared. Don’t ever fucking stay after alone again, okay?” 

Dean nodded, tears welling in his eyes. Had Castiel not gotten there in time…He didn’t even want to consider the possibilities. “I wanna go home,” Dean murmured into Cas’s shoulder. “Please take me home?” 

Cas nodded, pulling back and handing Dean his clothing. “I called your dad and he’s on his way. The principal wants to talk to you and Crowley before you leave.” 

Dean whimpered quietly. In all four years of high school, he’d been a model student- good grades and never in trouble. He hated the idea of having to go to the principal’s office with his father. Sam was going to be so disappointed in him. Dean didn’t know how he’d be able to face his dad now. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Cas whispered, reaching out to place a firm but gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Dean.” 

Then why exactly did Dean feel like he did? 

—  
Sam had been in the middle of a meeting when he received the frantic call from Dean’s friend. He excused himself from the meeting, stepping into the hallway. “Castiel? What’s wrong?” 

Sam could barely understand the teenager but he managed to pick out the words “Dean,” and “help.” 

“Where are you? I’ll be right there.” 

Sam hung up the phone, almost leaving before he realized he was still in the middle of running a meeting. He had to finish it early, receiving a disapproving look from one of his partners but after explaining the situation, Sam left with good luck wishes from the other businessmen. 

He sped to the school, praying under his breath that he wouldn’t get pulled over. Castiel sounded really worried about Dean and Sam was sure it was for good reason. When he pulled up to the school, Castiel and his son were sitting on the front steps, the Beta’s arm tossed over Dean’s shoulder protectively. Sam parked and sprinted to his son, worry soaking through him at the sight of Dean’s red and swollen eyes. 

Dean collapsed into his arms, whimpering quietly as he began to scent Sam. 

“What happened, baby?” Sam murmured, stroking one hand through Dean’s damp hair. “Castiel said he couldn’t find you?” 

Sam glanced up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Dean’s principal.

“Sir, if you and your son could please come to my office. You can get all the details there.” 

Sam nodded, pressing a firm kiss to Dean’s forehead before pulling back slightly.   
“You’re okay?” he asked his son, thumb brushing over the dried tear tracks on Dean’s cheek. 

The Omega nodded, sniffing quietly. He took his father’s hand as the older man stood and turned to the principal. 

“Well then, shall we? I want to know exactly what happened here today.”   
—-

In the end, Crowley was suspended for a week and Dean was suspended for three days. Sam was outraged. He found it ridiculous that his son should be suspended for being attacked. But, according to school policy, it was against the rules for an Alpha and an Omega to be alone together in the locker room, which they had been. Regardless of the circumstances, the school found Dean just as guilty for being there as they did Crowley. 

Dean was nearly in tears as they left the school and went home. As they pulled into the driveway, Dean turned to look at his father. 

“Are you mad at me?” he asked quietly. Sam had always drilled Dean with how important his education was- it was the reason Dean had such amazing grades. Now he was suspended for the first time ever. Dean figured his father must be angry. If anything, Sam was probably disappointed. 

Sam frowned and turned to the omega, taking Dean’s hands in his. “Of course not, Dean. Don’t think that, okay? I’m angry with the school for suspending you after…after what happened. Now, how about we go inside and get some dinner, okay?”

Dean nodded and Sam smiled, ruffling his son’s hair. Dean followed his father inside, ignoring the slight itchiness that had started under his skin.   
—-  
Dean woke up sweating and uncomfortable, sticky with sweat. His cock was painfully hard, aching in his pajama pants, and slick was leaking from his clenching hole. 

“Fuck,” he murmured, whimpering as he pushed himself up from his bed. He wasn’t due to start his heat yet. “No, no, no…” 

Dean stumbled down the hallway, nearly collapsing to the floor when he made it to his father’s   
bedroom. “Dad? I t-think something’s wrong.” 

The Alpha was awake in a moment, scenting the air and gasping at the scent of Dean’s heat. A flash of arousal went through his body before he came back to himself and realized that he needed to help his son, who was currently swaying unsteadily on his feet, tears rolling down his flushed face. 

“Okay, Dean. It’s okay, I gotcha.” 

He gathered his trembling son in his arms and sat on the bed, letting the omega scent the Alpha as Sam picked up his phone to call the doctor. Dean was whimpering quietly, writhing finally slowing as he breathed in his father’s scent. It was no secret that the scent of an Alpha alone could help calm an Omega in heat and Dean nuzzled Sam’s neck gently. 

After explaining the situation to the doctor, Sam was informed that there was nothing they could do to help Dean. A stress induced heat was powerful and it was likely too strong for any late-acting suppressants to work. The doctor suggested to just try and wait it out, make sure Dean had enough fluids and use icepacks if he got too overheated. 

“Dean, sweetheart?” Sam said, gently placing a hand on his son’s face to test his temperature.  
“The doctor said it’s most likely stress induced. You’re going to just have to go through it.” 

Dean could feel tears well in his eyes despite himself, cock extremely sensitive where it rubbed against his pajama pants. “No…Daddy…” 

The scent of his Alpha was overwhelming to Dean and having his father so close to him while his inhibitions were so low was making the dirty thoughts he had tried so hard to suppress rise once again. Dean couldn’t help but bury his face back in Sam’s neck, teeth slightly scraping the skin of the Alpha’s collarbone. 

“Can’t d-do it without someone,” Dean murmured, hips undulating against Sam’s torso. “Need y-you, daddy. Please…Alpha…” 

Sam sighed, feeling his own cock swelling at his son’s scent and actions. He’d wanted Dean since the Omega first went into heat but he couldn’t do that. He knew that Dean didn’t really want this. “Baby, c’mon. You don’t want that…it’s just the heat talking.” 

Dean whimpered, shaking his head furiously. “No, no, daddy, please. You don’t u-understand. I want you. Wanted you since- fuck- since you adopted me. You’re my Alpha…there is no one else I could ever want.”

Sam groaned quietly as Dean’s hand slid down his chest, coming to rest in the Alpha’s lap. There was no denying the fact that Sam was hard for his adopted son and Dean smiled, squeezing the bulge under the Alpha’s boxers. 

“Please, daddy.” 

Sam gently pushed Dean back onto the bed, leaning over the Omega and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He couldn’t resist the Omega any longer, especially not with the scent of Dean’s slick in the air and the way the younger male was moving. “Just relax, baby. I’m gonna take care of you.” 

With slightly shaking hands, Sam gripped the waistband of Dean’s pajama pants, gently pulling the damp fabric down his son’s legs and off. Sam tossed them to the side of the room where they landed with a wet smack. Sam couldn’t help but lean back and admire his son’s bare body, taking in all the perfect creamy, freckled skin. 

“Daddy…” 

Sam placed both hands on Dean’s hips, thumbs brushing over the omega’s smooth skin.   
“You are so fucking beautiful,” the Alpha murmured, leaning down to once again capture the boy’s lips in a kiss. “I can’t wait to make you mine.” 

“Always been yours,” Dean murmured, pupils blown with lust. “Just…claim me.”   
—

 

Sam couldn’t believe this was happening. Some part of him knew he had always wanted this, even before his adopted son presented as an Omega. He had just never been willing to admit it before today. 

The Alpha took a deep breath, kissing Dean gently before sliding down the bed and resting between his son’s spread legs. He could see the gleam of Dean’s slick dripping down the backs of his thighs and ass, soaking the bed sheets. Sam’s cock was aching, begging him to shove inside the Omega, to knot him and claim him, but Sam wanted to go slow and make his son’s first time special. 

“So beautiful,” Sam murmured, lips moving against the inside of Dean’s thigh. He gently rubbed two of his fingers over Dean’s hole, watching as it clenched and fluttered beneath his digits. Dean’s body was practically begging for it, scent getting stronger and thicker. 

“Please, daddy,” Dean whimpered, lifting his hips to try and push himself down on Sam’s fingers. As much as the Alpha wanted to take his time, Dean clearly didn’t share that sentiment. The teenager was trying his damnedest to persuade Sam to finger him, gasping and moaning and begging for him. Finally, Sam pushed two of his fingers into Dean. 

The feeling of Dean’s hole opening up for him was unlike anything Sam had felt. With a growl, he buried his face in the junction of Dean’s thigh, nibbling at the skin. He wanted nothing more than to bite down, claim Dean as his own. The squelching of his fingers sliding in and out of Dean’s slick brought him back to himself.

“God, you’re so wet,” Sam murmured. He slid another finger in, stretching Dean open wide. “Can’t wait to be inside you. To knot you.” 

A fourth finger made Dean cry out in bliss, eyes squeezing shut. His legs were trembling, hips still working themselves up and down. Sam gently pulled his hand back, removing his fingers slowly and carefully. It made the Omega whine in loss. 

“Relax, Dean. Just relax. I’m going to grab some lube. You’re already soaking but I don’t want to take a chance in hurting you.” 

Sam reached over the Omega to open his side table drawer, pulling out his bottle of lube. With shaking hands, he slicked his cock, coating it thoroughly. His mind was full of a variety of thoughts- worry, doubt, guilt, lust, and love. Sam wasn’t sure what he was doing was right but his instincts were yelling to him. Breed, protect, Omega, love, Dean.

He managed to take a shaky breath and cup Dean’s face, brushing his thumb gently over his son’s cheek. “Dean, I need to be sure,” he murmured, looking his Omega in the eye. “I don’t want you to regret this. If you have any doubts, we can stop.” 

Dean shook his head, eyes going wide. “No, daddy, I…I want you. Always have, and I always will. I’m sure. I want this.” 

Sam nodded, leaning down to gently kiss the teenager. “Why don’t you turn onto your stomach, baby? It’ll be easier for knotting.” 

Dean grinned and flipped over quickly, burying his face in the pillow and pushing his ass up. “C’mon, daddy…please.” 

Sam quickly shoved three fingers back in, scissoring them to make sure Dean was still open enough for him, before kneeling behind the Omega. Placing a firm hand on Dean’s hip, Sam lined up his cock and began to push forward, making the teenager moan. 

Sam pushed forward until he was completely buried in the tight, wet, heat of the teenager. Dean was so soft around him, so perfect, that Sam could already feel his knot wanting to swell. He waited for a few moments, letting Dean’s body adjust to the length of him, before pulling out and thrusting back in. 

“Oh god, daddy, yes!” 

 

Dean’s body was already shaking, sweat beading on his forehead. With each thrust Sam made, slick was leaking out of Dean’s body, dripping down the backs of his thighs. 

 

“Do I feel good, Dean? Hmm? You like my cock inside your tight little ass?” 

 

Dean cried out, nodding as he gripped the sheets tightly. He was completely consumed by lust, too lost to even form a sentence. Sam was grinning now as he fucked into Dean, gripping the teenager’s hips so tightly he was sure there would be bruises left tomorrow. 

 

“I know you love it, sweetheart. Love your Alpha’s cock, don’t you?” Sam bent over, pressing his chest along the length of Dean’s back. Reaching a hand around, he began to stroke the Omega’s cock in time with his thrusts. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and Sam wanted Dean to come before him. “Let me hear it, baby,” he murmured, dragging his teeth across Dean’s shoulder. “Wanna hear you come for your Alpha.” 

 

Dean cried out, body trembling near violently as he came, pulsing wet and hot over his father’s hand. Sam bit down into Dean’s shoulder, marking the Omega as his own. Dean’s ass squeezed down around Sam’s cock as the Alpha shoved forward, knot swelling and effectively tying them together as the Alpha licked and nuzzled his Omega’s mating mark. 

 

Sam gently shifted their bodies until they were laying on their sides, Sam spooned up against Dean’s back. He kissed his son’s neck gently, hands rubbing and stroking the Omega’s naked skin in a hope to comfort Dean.

 

“Are you okay, Dean?” he whispered, worried by his son’s silence. The Omega nodded, turning his head in an attempt to look at Sam. 

 

“I’m perfect,” Dean murmured, squeezing Sam’s hand and leaning forward to steal a kiss. “I…I was worried, you know, that I’d never find an Alpha.” 

 

Dean blushed as Sam scoffed. “I’m serious!” he protested, shaking his head. “I just didn’t feel attraction to any of them at school like other Omegas did. But…I think I always knew it was you. I’m…I’m glad you’re my mate, daddy.” 

 

Sam smiled, tugging his omega even closer. “Me too, baby. I love you, Dean. Always have and I always will.” 

 

“I love you too,” Dean whispered, yawning halfway through. Sam chuckled, nipping at his son. 

 

“Sleep, baby. You’ll need the energy for later.” 

 

Dean laughed, shifting slightly to get comfortable. “Oh yeah?” 

 

Sam hummed. “Your heat isn’t over yet, sweetheart. It’s gonna be you, me, and this bed for a few days.” 

 

“Think you’re up for it, old man?” 

 

Sam growled, pinching Dean’s side playfully. “Watch it, smart ass. Don’t make me punish you.” 

 

That seemed to interest Dean. The Omega began to grind back against Sam’s cock gently, biting into his bottom lip. “Is that a threat or a promise?”


End file.
